


ZC：测量

by KnightNO4time



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25837519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: 克劳德生日快乐！一个甜蜜的小故事。
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 4





	ZC：测量

克劳德觉得扎克斯最近有点奇怪，总是喜欢拉住他的手。  
虽然总是被对方拉住手很开心，让他既害羞又心里痒，可是总觉得哪里不对。  
这肯定不是单纯的牵手，因为扎克斯总会满脸通红，不好意思的捏着他的手指根，在哪里揉揉捏捏，一副想说话又不说的样子，想要接触但又只停留在那里的那样，令克劳德很不解。

“扎克斯，你怎么了？”  
每当克劳德追问眼前这位特种兵，得到的答案都不再和过去那样爽朗直接，像是扎克斯有话瞒着他，却又迫不及待想告诉他。  
克劳德偶尔也想发了个脾气，至少在扎克斯面前，他也可以表达出感情，然而一看到扎克斯那张脸他就自己开始脸红，最后话没了，反而因为对方停留在跟前那么近而心跳不已。

克劳德觉得自己很傻，自己还没有变成自己希望变成的帅气样子，反而就变成了见到喜欢的人就软下来的恋爱小笨蛋。  
不过和扎克斯谈恋爱的感觉不错，他很喜欢，还有点赚到似的。  
当然他才不敢说自己会偷偷跑去扎克斯的房间去睡，要是知道了不知道会被传成什么样子。  
原本起初他很克制，遵守规定，保持距离，大概只有扎克斯会出长期任务前和任务回来后他才去那边睡。结果一来二去，他跑去的次数越来越多，那张床基本上一半都归他所有…  
果然看到喜欢的人，人类的矜持心就很难把控吧？

那晚他们都从城市的保卫战里回来，克劳德处理完擦破的伤口，清洗掉熏黑的脸，归还了破损的制服，便拖着疲倦的身子出现在了扎克斯的房门口。  
扎克斯没有拒绝他，自然而然如同每次结束后那样将他邀进屋。他们没有过多的亲密，只是相互依偎，睡在那张不算大的标准规格的床上。

因为他很累，扎克斯理解。扎克斯比他看起来精神很多，果然特种兵就是不一样。每每这种时候克劳德都会这样想，就会有些羡慕，有点小嫉妒，还有点不甘心，还有…很喜欢。  
他喜欢靠在扎克斯结实的胸膛里熟睡，这可以让他这个菜鸟忘记战争的画面，还有他对于那些任务和理想差距的苦恼，以及也不怕掉进回忆中。  
任务后最放松的地方，也许就是这里。

次日他迷迷糊糊的醒来，不知是深夜还是清晨。  
但是他眯成缝的眼帘下，借由昏暗的床头灯发现了扎克斯已经醒来。正坐在他身边，拉着他的手。  
又是拉着他的手。  
小心翼翼的握着，用手指轻轻按摩着他手指的指根。  
他很想问问对方为什么喜欢这样做，又为什么总会喜欢摩擦那里。可是他很困，肌肉酸痛，疲于开口，想要继续睡去。

“你在做什么呢？”  
最终他还是努力的挤出含糊的一句话，扎克斯便立刻停下手指上的动作，像是藏起了什么一样坐直身子，把另只手避到后背，随后若无其事的下了床。  
“抱歉，接到了临时的紧急任务，必须要走。”扎克斯松开他，用那只手竖起来比了个抱歉的动作，转身去准备出发。  
“是吗…”  
虽然为对方的离开失落，因对方连续的任务而担心，可这就是他们进入神罗作为士兵会有的事，所以克劳德也接受了。他只能点点头，抵抗着睡意目送对方离去。  
“还是吵醒你了，抱歉啦，”扎克斯揉了揉自己床铺上男孩的金发，笑的温和，“虽然不知何时结束，但是我肯定会回来的！”

那或许是离别时的温存？  
克劳德对于对方趁自己睡着后默默拉住手的动作给出了一个解释。  
这是一个令人愉快的解释，他脸红心跳的把发烫的脸颊藏进枕头，等到这几日后他们的重逢。

等待的时间比克劳德以为的长，就在他还在克服晕机的糗事时，扎克斯已经在他几乎得不到信息的地方完成着艰巨的任务。  
不过扎克斯还是如约回来了。那是很漫长的两周后。  
克劳德挣扎了很久该不该去打扰，却还是忍不住上门去找对方。  
但是他来对了，扎克斯很想见他。  
这位总是不知疲倦的爽朗青年，见到他的那一刹那就露出幸福的笑容，像是他从未知道劳累和困意为何物，热情的词语拥抱。  
不等两人开口来个什么像样的招呼，扎克斯就把金发的男孩拉进屋里，又紧又大的拥抱足足圈了两分多钟。  
这样难舍难分可叫克劳德红透了脸，不过他后来注意到也许是抱太紧呼吸有些困难造成的…总而言之他主动分开了彼此，叫自己终于有时间好好看看扎克斯的面庞。

“对了，克劳德，过来！给你个东西！”扎克斯迫不及待的把男孩从门边拉到了床边，慎重的让小士兵坐在那里，随后如同要展现礼物一样慎重且神秘的转身去翻柜子。  
怎么？还有什么战利品吗？克劳德觉得对方有些精神过头了。  
“闭上眼。”  
“干什么呀…”  
见对方怎么看都是为自己准备了惊喜的模样，克劳德又期待又害羞，用仅存的那点面子别扭的顶了一句，实则早已迫不及待。  
但是他还是乖乖的闭上眼，等着对方给自己一个完整的惊喜。

于是他的手被牵了起来。  
还是那只扎克斯喜欢拉住的手。  
还是那根扎克斯喜欢爱抚的手指。  
冰冰凉凉的金属擦过他的手指，滑过指尖，指中，镶在指根。

克劳德从扎克斯那里得到了一枚戒指，和他的手指刚好匹配。

“不论如何都想订做一个给你！”  
扎克斯也红了脸，却双眼放光。毕竟总算明确的讲出口了，憋了那么久，害得他以兴奋就不自觉的抬高声音叫出来。  
“因为任务所以领取还晚了一天，还好今天在关门前赶过去拿了。”  
扎克斯得意到不行，像是要跳舞。

是这样啊。  
克劳德心脏都要因他的过度开心和羞涩而从胸口逃走了。

原来这就是扎克斯总是不好意思拉住他的手，在那根手指上捏来捏去的原因。  
因为想要测量他的尺寸，又不希望惊喜被发现…  
那天早上趁他睡着偷偷在做的事也肯定是在测量戒指的尺寸，藏在背后的东西一定是记录的尺码吧？

“戒指什么的…弄得好像求婚一样…”  
克劳德快要坐不住了，一个劲的挫着设计简洁大方的戒指，说出来的话却偷偷带着笑。  
虽然看起来也不是多贵的名牌，然而他从这一刻起就很喜欢。  
“平日装饰一下也可以用啊，”扎克斯解释给他听，“当然，如果未来结婚的话，我会再买一颗更大的！有巨大钻石的那种！”  
克劳德差点脑袋冒烟，这样久远的事他还没想过，可是如果那时候被问到是否同意的话，至少他现在就想好了答案。

“说来，为什么要送我戒指？”  
“因为我不在的时候，总希望有什么可以代替我留在你身边吧？”扎克斯挠挠下巴，害羞藏不住。  
“这不是又好看又能达到我的目的吗？里面还刻了咱俩的名字简写呢。”  
“唔…这不就是结婚戒指了吗！”  
克劳德现在继续一个枕头埋起自己要蒸熟的脸。

那晚睡觉时，扎克斯还是牵着他的手。  
但这次他们十指相扣，戒指留在他们中间，一直到黎明也不分开。


End file.
